


You're my Love

by SakamotoMiiya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakamotoMiiya/pseuds/SakamotoMiiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musim semi. Orang bilang,  sekarang adalah musim cinta, apa kau percaya? Tidak?  Mungkin aku harus menceritakan kisah ini padamu.</p><p>TSUBASA CHRONICLE 'Real life ' version</p><p>The original character belong to 'CLAMP'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melody

My **first** fanfic!

Hope you like it

 

OC by CLAMP, mau digimanain juga pasti mba-mba CLAMP yang punya -_-

* * *

 

Bunga sakura berguguran, menyentuh tanah dikaki bukit, seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon itu, bernyanyi sembari menatap mentari senja, kelihatannya ia sedang bersedih. Matanya, mulai berkaca-kaca, ia terisak, ia benar-benar sedang bersedih.

Seorang lelaki datang membawa biola, dengan niat untuk berlatih di bawah pohon yang sama. Sesaat, ia tak mendengar suara nyanyian itu, namun, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang pohon, seorang gadis bernyanyi sembari terisak, nada suaranya mulai serak, air mata nya mengalir di pipi nya.

Kala itu, mentari senja menerpa tubuh gadis itu, bagai lampu dalam sebuah teather drama, lelaki itu tak memalingkan pandangannya dari si gadis. Termanggu di balik pohon, manatap si gadis yang sedang bernyanyi.  
Sadar akan kehadiran seseorang, gadis itu berhenti bernyanyi, kemudian melihat ke arah lelaki tersebut,  
"kau, siapa?"  
Lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terlihat terkejut ketika gadis itu melihatnya.  
"eh, aku?"  
Gadis itu mengangguk  
"aku Syaoran, kau sendiri siapa? " tanya Syaoran balik  
"aku Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura... " kemudian gadis itu duduk dan mengusap air matanya  
"kau.. Tak apa-apa?" tanya Syaoran  
"iya aku tak apa-apa, hanya saja....... Aku... Umm... Aku cuma... Aku cuma sedang sedih saja.. Itu saja.." jawab gadis itu  
"tapi... Kau terlihat seperti sedang terpuruk, "  
"..............." gadis itu tak menjawab  
"Sakura? "  
"Ah, itu.. Biola kan?" ucap Sakura mengubah topik  
"iya, "  
"bisa kau mainkan satu lagu untukku? " tanya Sakura  
"tentu." Syaoran mulai berdiri dan memainkan biolanya, nadanya lembut, serasi dengan keadaan senja kala itu, perlahan Sakura terbuai oleh permainan biolanya

"selesai..." ucap Syaoran di akhir permainannya  
"wow.. Kau hebat sekali! "  
"eh, benarkah? Terimakasih."  
Sakura mulai tersenyum  
"sebenarnya... Aku sedang rindu.. " ucap Sakura , ia mulai menghela nafas  
"kau... Bisa lihat gedung putih diasana? " ucap sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah gedung yang jaraknya mungkin 10 km dari bukit itu  
"iya.. Itu sekolahku... " jawab Syaoran  
"Benarkah?! Tapi.. Kenapa... Kita tidak pernah bertemu? Oh! Iya... Memang tidak mungkin ya.. " Sakura merunduk  
"Kenapa tidak mungkin? "  
"aku ini.. Penyakitan.. Hampir satu minggu bisa keluar masuk rumah sakit sampai 3 kali.. Dan.. Aku juga jarang keluar kelas.. Jadi... Mungkin karena itulah kita tidak pernah bertemu"  
"Begitu ya.. Tapi... Sebelumnya.. Um.. Tadi.. Kamu rindu apa? " tanya Syaoran  
"teman-teman.. " air mata Sakura mulai menetes lagi  
"eh.. Jangan nangis lagi.. " Syaoran agak panik  
"maaf... " Sakura berusaha membendung air matanya  
"kalau mau, kamu bisa cerita padaku.. " ucap Syaoran  
"Tak perlu... "  
"Tapi... "  
"Aku tak apa-apa kok.. " Ucap Sakura dengan senyum malaikatnya  
" kalau begitu... Terimakasih ya.. " ucap Syaoran  
"eh, untuk apa? "  
"dengan bertemu denganmu.. Aku jadi percaya diri.. " jawab syaoran  
"eh? "  
"sebenarnya.. Bulan depan.. akan ada pentas seni di sekolah... Masalahnya.. Akulah yang ditunjuk jadi perwakilan kelas 8-2 untuk memainkan biola.."  
"Memang.. Kenapa kalau kamu yang ditunjuk? Permainan biolamu kan bagus" ucap Sakura  
"masalahnya.. Aku sering gugup.. Dan.. Salah memainkan nada... "  
"Tapi... aku yakin kok, Syaoran pasti bisa menghadapinya!"  
"terima kasih " ucap Syaoran  
"sudah hampir malam.. Aku harus pulang, kalau tidak nanti suster mencariku.."  
"mau aku antar? "  
"tak perlu.. Jarak rumah sakit dari sini dekat kok, oh, iya besok.. Kita bertemu disini lagi ya! Daah.." ujar Sakura sambil melangkah pergi  
Syaoran mengangguk pelan lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Gimana?? Bagus? atau jelek?

 

Review Please... ^-^

 

 


	2. Friend

Sore yang sama di hari yang berbeda. kala itu,  mentari bersinar dengan bahagianya ditemani gumpalan kapas lembut, menyinari seorang gadis berambut caramel yang sedang menunggu pangerannya datang. Dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura, ia mulai berharap.

"Syaoran..  Dimana ya? Aku bosan.. " guman Sakura

    Ia mulai menghela nafas "huuuh! Syaoran lama! Lama! Lamaaa! " gerutu gadis itu,  kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menaiki bukit. Sakura langsung membuyarkan lamunannya

"Sakuraaaa..!" terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki

"Syao...! Kamu lama!"

"maaf..  Aku abis latihan..." jawabnya

"ok, tak apa.. " sakura tersenyum begitu lembut bagai malaikat, syaoran hanya terdiam

    

    Seketika hening,

 

"oooooi!!  Syaoran!" terdengar teriakan dari bawah bukit

"Bukumu ketinggalaaaaan!! " teriak suara itu lagi

    Kemudian orang itu datang, yang sedari tadi berteriak dari bawah bukit

"oh, terima kasih.. Maaf aku teledor" ujar Syaoran kepada lelaki yang berteriak sebelumnya

"yup, sama sama" jawab lelaki itu

    Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, kemudian lelaki itu menoleh

"Sakura?! " ujar lelaki itu tak kalah histeris dengan teriakannya tadi

"eeeh..  Ryuo-kun?!" jawab Sakura

Syaoran hanya bisa melongo

"kalian..  Saling kenal?" tanyanya

"kita..  Tetangga.. " jawab Sakura

"iya! Tetangga! Kita sudah dekat sejak tk bahkan aku menganggap Sakura sebagai adikku sendiri, maklum..  Aku ini anak tunggal, hehe... " jawab Ryuo menyambung jawaban Sakura 

"oo... Oh..  Aku... Tak tau.." ujar Syaoran 

"ngomong-ngomong..  Kenapa kalian berduaan aja? Oh! Kalian pacaran yaaaa?? " ucap Ryuo jail yang menggoda kedua sahabatnya itu

"ng.. Ngga kok..  Kita kaan baru kenal..  Ya kan Syao?" ujar Sakura

"iya.. " ucap Syaoran membenarkan pernyataan Sakura

"ahahaha..  Sudah kuduga..  Kalian menyembunyikan status kalian.. !" ujar Ryuo yang makin menggoda kedua sahabatnya

"uhh.. Mm..  Ryuo-kun.. Sudahlaah.. Kita.. " ujar Sakura terpotong 

"ahahaha.. Jujur saja.. Kalian pacaran..  Pacaaraaaan... " 

"ryuo! Sudahlah, kau hanya menggangu" cetus Syaoran

"uhhg..  Kau pandai berbohong juga rupanya" jawab Ryuo tak kalah ketus

"bohong apaan hah?!" 

"hubungan mu... Dengan kekasihmu Sa-Ku-Ra" ujar Ryuo 

"sudahlah kalian.. Aku tak ada hubungan yang lebih selain teman... Lagipula, sudah kubilang tadi kan? Kita baru bertemu..." Sakura mencoba melerai

"yaah..  Ga rame dong? " ujar Ryuo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya

"kau ini" ucap Syaoran, lalu semuanya tertawa

 "ngomong-ngomong.. Syaoran.. Itu buku apa? " sakura membuyarkan keheningan

"buku legenda" ucap Ryuo asal

"heeh benarkah?" Sakura agak penasaran

"bukan..  Ini cuma.. " ujar Syaoran

"buku cinta" ucap Ryuo asal lagi

"kau! Biarkan aku menjawab dulu! " Syaoran mulai kesal

"ahahahah baiklah baiklah"

"cuma buku not, not balok, permainan biola dan yaa semacam itulah" jawabnya, mimik mukanya terlihat berbohong, namun Sakura tetap percaya

"boleh aku lihat? " tanya gadis itu lagi

"uhh..  Mm..  Maaf... Tapi.. "

"rahasia, " ryuo menjawab asal lagi

"benarkah Syaoran?"

"bisa dibilang begitu.. "

"heee..  Tapi kenapa? Bukankah itu hanya buku not biasa? "

"um.. "

"rahasia tetap rahasia Sakura, setiap orang pasti punya rahasia kan? Kau juga aku juga, begitu juga dia, masalahnya rahasiaku sudah terbongkar olehnya" ujar Ryuo sembari menunjuk Syaoran

"dia terlalu terobsesi untuk membongkar rahasiaku,  bahkan sampai mencuri kunci lokerku"

"kau yang menantangku untuk membongkarnya kan? " ujar Syaoran

"aku kan hanya bercanda"

"Kau bercanda dengan bayaran sebanyak itu mana mungkin kutolak?"

"sudah kubilang itu bercanda, toh kamu cuma bisa membongkar 1/100 rahasiaku"

"ahhaha..  Kalian membuatku geli, bagaimana kalau kita main saja? " Sakura bangkit dengan tiba-tiba 

    'deg'

    Kepalanya terasa pening, ia memijat kepalanya perlahan.

"ada apa Sakura? " tanya Syaoran khawatir

"ah..  Tak apa..  Ayo kita main" belum genap 2 langkah tubuh Sakura  hampir terhempas ke tanah

"Sakura?! " itulah kata terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum  semuanya menjadi gelap.


	3. sick

Ketika berlian langit kehilangan cahayanya

Akankah diriku ikut menghilang? 

* * *

 

Sebuah gerakan pelan dari tangan Sakura

"Sakura kau sudah sadar? " tanya sebuah suara

"Aku dimana?" sakura memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"rumah sakit"

"apa?! " sakura mencoba membuka mata

"aw" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya

"tenanglah.. Kau baru sadar,  mau kuambilkan minum? "

"iya.." Sakura mencoba membuka matanya lagi

"ini" sebuah gelas berisi air disodorkan di depannya

"terimakasih.." sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, perlahan pandangannya mulai membaik

"syaoran.. " suaranya serak

"minum dulu"

Sakura menegak habis minumannya 

"kau haus"

Sakura mengangguk "apa yang terjadi? "

"kau pingsan, tepat didepan pohon sakura"

"oh, aku ingat"

"syukurlah ingatanmu masih ada, kepalamu terbentur tadi"

"eh? Benarkah? " sakura mulai meraba raba kepalanya

"daerah sini.. " syaoran menyentuh lembut benjolan di kepala Sakura 

"ah! "

"maaf"

"tak apa..  Ngomong ngomong dimana Ryuou? "

"dia sudah pulang, dia dimarahi ibunya tadi"

"oh.. Pasti senang ya masih punya ibu.. "

"memang..  Kemana ibumu? " Syaoran penasaran

Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menjawab "meninggal"

"oh.. Maaf.. " Syaoran merasa bersalah

"tak apa.. Ibuku.. Meninggal saat aku dilahirkan, aku hanya bisa melihatnya melalui foto yang ada, dulu ibuku model, jadi banyak foto yang dipajang dirumah"

Syaoran hanya manggut manggut

"lalu.. " ucapan sakura terpotong

"Li-san..  Waktu besuk hampir habis"

"oh, baik"

"kau mau pulang? "

"iya.. Terpaksa.. "

"kenapa terpaksa? "

"sejujurnya, aku masih ingin menemanimu, tapi ya apa boleh buat.. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut, ayah pasti khawatir "

"o.. Oh.. "

Syaoran menyunggingkan senyum "Aku pulang dulu ya? "

"iya, sampai jumpa, hati-hati"

Syaoran melangkah ke arah pintu

"selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah, besok kita lanjutkan lagi berceritanya"

Sakura mengangguk kecil

"oh iya, jujur, aku senang punya teman yang sama-sama tidak punya ibu" syaoran membuka pintu

"hah? "

"ok, sampai jumpa" pintu ditutup dan sosok Syaoran hilang dari pandangan sakura

 

 

 

"ow,  ow,  ow..  Siapa itu? Pacarmu?" seorang suster masuk setelah Syaoran pergi

"bukan.. "

"yah.. padahal kalian cocok loh" suster itu tersenyum jail

"kita baru bertemu Chii-san"

Suster itu hanya tersenyum

"bagaimana keadaanmu? "

"baik"

"perlu aku membantumu meminum obat? "

"tak perlu..  Lagipula ini masih belum waktunya minum obat"

"benar juga, " suster itu melihat jam dinding, pukul 8.55 malam terpampang jelas 

"ngomong-ngomong Chii-san.."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Chii saja," suster itu memotong

"bagaimana keadaan pasien DBD yang itu? "

"oh,  dia sudah sembuh, baru saja ia diperbolehkan pulang 30 menit yang lalu"

"senangnya bisa pulang.."

Chii hanya tersenyum

"aku yakin, sakura-chan pasti bisa pulang"

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil

"Ne.. Chii bisa tolong ambilkan air minum lagi? Aku mau minum obat dan tidur"

"ok" Chii berdiri lalu mengambil air dan memberikannya pada Sakura

"Bisa minum obat sendiri kan? " tanyanya sebelum pergi

"Aku bukan anak ingusan, aku bisa minum obat sendiri" Jawab Sakura sambil cemberut 

"iya.. Iya.. Aku harus pergi, maaf ya Sakura" Chii menutup pintu lalu pergi

Sakura meraih botol obat di mejanya

Dua kapsul obat ditelannya bersamaan

"aku ingin cepat pulang, ibu.. Aku ingin pulang.. Tolong bilang pada tuhan.. Aku ingin cepat pulangtertidurhkan aku.. Ibu.. Aku merindukanmu.. " Sakura menarik selimut lalu tertidur


End file.
